


A Day's Rest (Nothing is as Miserable as Summer Heat)

by okeanos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I tried at h/c I swear, M/M, adorable manly cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeanos/pseuds/okeanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was one of those late days of summer where humidity seeped through a person, drenching them entirely by noon; the uncomfortably muggy weather set even the most good-natured of the knights into a foul, irritable mood." </p>
<p>Short drabble, with dorky boys being dorks. Slight Merthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day's Rest (Nothing is as Miserable as Summer Heat)

**Author's Note:**

> Although I've been in the Merlin fandom for years now, and into Arthurian lore for almost two decades, this is my first time contributing. Thank you to tazlip on tumblr for prompting, it wouldn't have happened otherwise. <3
> 
> Un-beta'd, w/c: 733  
> I really did try to write something sweet and a little hurt/comfort I swear.

Wiping sweat off his brow, Arthur dragged himself away from training the knights. It was one of those late days of summer where humidity seeped through a person, drenching them entirely by noon; the uncomfortably muggy weather set even the most good-natured of the knights into a foul, irritable mood. Arthur tried not to let the heat get to him, but even he had to admit to taking out his frustration in sharp orders and bruising spars. Staggering into his room, Arthur winced in pain; Sir Leon had hit back as hard as Arthur had in the sparring, and a long bruise was colouring along his ribs. 

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, as he entered the room, concern clear in his expression. "Are you alright?" 

"Do I look alright to you Merlin?" Arthur scowled unpleasantly, not having near enough patience to listen to Merlin's worrying. The boy was worse than some mother's he'd met, really. It was insulting. 

"Well no, you look a bit red in the face and you've got a bit of a limp from the looks of it." 

Arthur sighed deeply, "Then what are you waiting for? Actually do your job as a servant for once, and grab something from Gaius."

Annoyed but compliant, Merlin scurried off without a word, for once too exhausted to respond to Arthur's taunting. Working with Gaius inside the castle's walls, he had spent the entire day in the miserable, sweltering heat.

Standing and pacing until Merlin came back was out of the question; Arthur had no desire to feel the sharp ache along his sides any longer than necessary, and the fatigue from his afternoon activities caught up with him, making his large bed more appealing by he second. His body ached as Arthur lowered himself onto his fluffy bed. Arthur sprawled out lethargically on to the soft furs that covered it, with his sticky clothing clinging to sweat slick skin. Even if he had anything else to do for the day, Arthur wasn't if he could will himself to move. Slowly, the mid-afternoon faded around the prince, and he fell into a comfortable nap. 

When Merlin returned, with a poultice for the bruising and some thin bandages, Arthur was fast asleep. Summer light drifted through the window, catching his blonde hair in shades of gold that to Merlin, were nothing short of magic. Merlin moved silently, gently removing Arthur's damp garments, muttering soft unintelligible words when it caught around the larger boy's elbows. His hands moved in small circular motions with the poultice, covering the purpling bruise with intense dedication. 

Feeling a dull pain spread across his torso, Arthur drifted back to consciousness. His eyelids fluttered open to see Merlin leaning over him, muttering faintly while rubbing a thick green paste around his flank. Merlin's eyes caught the light in rather a peculiar way, as they seem to glow gold in his concentration. Arthur dismissed the thought; he was still tired from the day's work and heat. Not wanting to disturb the other boy, Arthur shut his drowsy eyes and pretended to be asleep once more. 

After finishing rubbing in the poultice, Merlin struggled to lift Arthur up, as he attempted to wrap the long bandages around the tender skin. Leaning Arthur's weight against his shoulder, Merlin carefully set to his task. His nimble fingers made quick work of the bandaging, the practice from countless other battles evident in the skill he displayed. Arthur would've almost been impressed by it, if he hadn't been so distracted by the light scents of rosemary and sage that wafted from Merlin. His head rested in the nook of Merlin's neck. The warm skin beneath his jaw was different from the rest of the day's heat, it was pleasant and surprisingly relaxing; tension fled from Arthur as if it had never bothered him in the first place. 

Merlin wrapped the last length of bandage around Arthur's torso; the boys sat in companionable silence, neither willing to move. For the first time in days, they were both able to rest comfortably, letting all the stresses of summer simply disappear. In Merlin's half embrace, Arthur began drifting back to sleep. As Arthur shifted closer, pressing his torso against Merlin's drowsily, Merlin's free hand came up to gently pat down his blond messy hair. If either of them lingered longer than normal, on that warm summer's afternoon, they certainly didn't mention it.


End file.
